


Poi cominciò a correre...

by Lia483



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e18 Versus Zoom, Pain, Poor Barry, Speed Force
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483





	

Salire su quel tapis roulant, per la prima volta, fu una sofferenza.  
Barry accarezzò la tuta in polimero con la punta delle dita coperte dai guanti, sentendo la sensibilità della propria carne, più reattiva grazie alla velocità che fremeva sotto la pelle liscia e perfetta, senza un solo segno di tutte le battaglie e le lotte che aveva affrontato.  
Quella era la stessa velocità che gli aveva portato tanti problemi, tanti dolori, tante morti, ma che aveva anche reso la sua vita assolutamente perfetta. Per la prima volta, aveva avuto il potere di fare qualcosa di concreto per aiutare gli altri, di salvare le persone in pericolo in un attimo e dare loro speranza.  
Quella velocità per lui era stata un dono.  
Quella stessa velocità che ora stava per scomparire per sempre.  
La sentì vibrare dentro di sé, in attesa, come se sapesse anch'ella che stava per essere consegnata a qualcun altro.  
Sospirò, socchiudendo gli occhi, la bocca chiusa che tracciava una linea rigida e sottile sul suo viso.  
Non si pentiva della sua scelta.  
Aveva promesso che l'avrebbe consegnata in cambio della vita di Wally e così avrebbe fatto, contro qualsiasi principio, anche se stava per dare della nuova forza al suo più spietato nemico.  
Dopotutto era colpa sua se si era arrivati ad una decisione del genere, sarebbe bastato ascoltare tutti quelli che gli avevano detto di non riaprire le brecce, di lasciar perdere per sempre Zoom e l'altra Terra. La sua era al sicuro, perché si stava preoccupando di quella degli altri?  
Perché Barry Allen era un eroe e se non riusciva ad ignorare le sofferenze di una singola persona, come avrebbe potuto farlo con quelle di un mondo intero?  
Come al solito, era stato uno sciocco per l'ennesima volta.  
Non gli era mai importato troppo di Wally, doveva ammetterlo almeno a sé stesso - in quel periodo, aveva avuto altri pensieri per la testa al posto di quello di conoscere meglio il suo nuovo "fratello" - , eppure ora offriva una delle cose che aveva di più caro al mondo per lui.  
Non lo faceva solo per lui, ovviamente, ma anche per Joe, perché non avrebbe mai potuto guardare suo padre con il cuore spezzato sapendo di aver avuto la soluzione a portata di mano.  
Lo faceva per Iris, perché non dovesse rinunciare ad un fratello per un altro.  
Lo faceva perché era giusto così.  
Si posizionò sulla pedana, mentre quelli e un altro migliaio di pensieri gli si affollavano nella testa, che cercava di pensare velocissima ancora una volta prima della fine.  
Ripensò ai metaumani che aveva conosciuto, quelli contro cui si era scontrato, quelli che erano diventati amici o alleati e i criminali che aveva fermato. C'erano mille momenti a cui stava pensando, tutti insieme, per un ultimo istante.  
Sentì Joe dire qualcosa nell'interfono, ma Barry non si voltò, toccando il pannello del macchinario per accenderlo.  
Non riusciva da due anni ad immaginarsi normale come era stato un tempo, eppure ora avrebbe dovuto abituarsi in un istante. Non sarebbe più stato Flash, non avrebbe più potuto aiutare gli altri con i propri poteri, sarebbe tornato ad essere solo Barry.  
Assaporò ancora per un secondo la vibrazione della pelle, il battito velocissimo del cuore, i pensieri a mille...  
Poi cominciò a correre.


End file.
